Attack on Titan Reborn
by SSJ-Jaeger99
Summary: Join Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Akerman and more on their journey to do the impossible eradicate the titans! But is it really impossible with shifters on their side? What do they fight for? For HUMANITY! First Fanfic
1. Discoveries

Attack on Titan Reborn

**Author's Note – What's good guys welcome to the first season of Attack on Titan Reborn. This is my first story so if you have any thoughts on how to improve it just REVIEW! This is SSJ-Jaeger99 signing off and saying enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Discoveries **

Previously on Attack on Titan Reborn- _"if Mikasa keeps going that fast she'll lose all of her 3DMG's gas!" Armin exclaimed. Jean scoffed "To think Eren's death caused this." "Whose death?" a familiar voice responded. Armin gasped "I-It's EREN!"_

"I'm pretty sure I'm alive but that explanation can wait I need to save Mikasa from that Abnormal!" He said quickly before shooting a hookline off in her direction and fkying into the air biting his thumb. An electrifying flash came down from the air and in Eren's place stood… a titan. He stood 15 meters tall had had glowing green eyes, had pointy teeth and ears. In the words of Connie "He looks AWESOME!" Eren's titan landed in front of Mikasa and hit the Abnormal dead in the jaw. Then Eren's titan then let out a ferocious battle cry "RRAARRAARRGGHHH!" Eren roared beforepicking up Mikasa and placing her on his head. He then jumped over a building and smashed a 16 and 17 meter's head together splattering their blood everywhere. '_Now to get to HQ before my time limit runs out this is a new form after all.'_ Eren thought to himself and with that Eren sped off to HQ knowing a world of questions would ome even sooner if he showed up as a titan he waited to turn back before entering HQ with Mikasa in his arms.

**AN: OK guys hope you enjoyed the chapter more to come soon this is SSJ-Jaeger99 sighning off!**


	2. Explanations

**Author's Note - Whatup guys SSJ-Jager99 here with another chapter of Attack on Titan Reborn. Not much to say in this AN except thanks to the wonderful people that viewed my last chapter. A special thanks goes out to **_**leena1445 **_**for reviewing and leaving me some constructive criticism. You guys should check out her profile she has next installment in Attack on Titan Reborn!**

**Key: (- -)= Telepathic Communication**

**(K)= Rouge Titan Speaking**

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter 2: Explanations **

Mikasa didn't know what to do when she woke up in a bed that was in an unfamiliar room. _'Last thing I remember is being saved by some sort of rouge titan. Hmmm I wonder if I'm dead. Oh Eren I wish I was with you.' _She thought to herself. She opened her eyes and saw Eren changing his shirt exposing a six pack and immediately blushed. _'WOW! Training has been doing wonders for him-' _Her thoughts were cut off by emerald eyes meeting black ones. "E-Ere-" Her words were cut off when Eren pulled her into a hug. "Darnit Mikasa don't ever make me worry about losing you again!" He said it must've been then when he noticed the proximity of there faces because he pulled away blushing intensely. "But how you were eaten?" she asked. "I know I should wait for Erwin to arrive to say this out loud so let me use a new power known only by shifters." He said then closed his eyes. (- How's this Mikasa? You can talk to me just by thinking this way. -) Mikasa let a hint of a smile arise on her face from hearing his voice more especialy since she was moping about it when she was about to be eaten by this Abnormal. 'OK so why did that mysterious titan save me.' she asked in her head. (- That was me and I'll tell you how. -)

_Flashback Begin {Eren's P.O.V.}_

_I was in the titan about get digested. "DAMNIT ALL!" I yelled 'I failed you Mikasa… Armin…Mom I couldn't do it I couldn't do it DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!' Just then it all started to come back to me. It was right before the Collosal broke through the wall he was saying stuff about how I was the key to humanity's victory and about the basement "Eren you must get to the basement. But before that I will give you the concoction in this needle it will provide you with powers to fight the titans. The first being 'Titan Shifting' and the next 'Human Enhancement' use them wisely my son." He said before he injected me. Then I knew what I had to do as if on reflex I bit my thumb encasing my arm in titan flesh and breaking out of the Bearded Titan's stomach. I was humanity's last hope._

_Flashback End {Third-Person P.O.V.}_

"Wow Eren." Mikasa said completely blown away. "Yeah but it's OK because now I have the strenghth to accomplish my goa to eradicate the titans and save humanity!" He said seriously. "Oh Eren." Mikasa grabbing him into a hug enjoying his embrace. "I'll protect you Mikasa to the day I die." She smiled at that and cried tears of joy and relief.

**AN – And we're done, I'm SSJ-Jaeger99 sighning off!**


	3. Weird Feelings

**Author's Note- YO! What's good homies? I'm back after a while of writing a new chapter I hope you're ready for it. I'll also be introducing my OC this chapter. Lastly, just a warning there will be intense Jean bashing in this chapter so you should keep that in mind. And now I present to you the third installment of Attack on Titan Reborn!**

**Key~**

**HI ****= Rouge Titan**

**(- YO -) = Telepathic Communication**

'_**Hmmmm' **_**= Thoughts**

**{ME}**

'**HI' = Non-Shifter Telepathic Speech**

**Chapter 3: Weird Feelings**

Eren heard footsteps coming from the hall while holding Mikasa close and comforting her trying to calm the flood of tears that started flowing after he told his courageous story. Just then his best friend from training Takeshi Kunzai and his rival Jean walked into the room. Takeshi was smirking as usual '_I wonder why he's smirking now ?' _ Eren thought to himself he then observed Takeshi's current appearance. His red hair was spiked out and long as usual. {AN- Think Dangai Ichigo's hairstyle - AN OVER} He had his beige Scouting Legion jacket on some grey boots and his 3DMG around his waist. WHEn Takeshi saw Eren holding Mikasa he shot him a double thumbs up. Eren blushed he wondered why. '_People have always teased me like this before I wonder why I fell this warmth on my cheeks now? Hmmmmm.' _He thought. Eventually he shrugged it off as the temperature. Then Jean saw what was happening in the room. Of course since he wasn't the one getting a hug from the raven haired goddess he had to assume the worst. "EREN! What. The. HELL is going on here." Takeshi smirked wider and responded for Eren "It's called HHHHUUUUGGGGIIINNGGG Jean its what legit couples do. Not like you'll ever be in a relationship with your ugly horseface and other flaws you have waayy to many for me to name them all though." He said. Turns out Jean tuned him out about half way and was staring hungrily at Mikasa.

At that point Eren's titan instincts started to show in him. "**KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM!"**The Rouge said inhis head. ON the outside Eren's eyes turned blood red, his mucle size increased and he grew fangs. He flashed out of his seat on the floor him and Mikasa relocated to and socked Jean into a wall putting a large dent in it then he spoke with a litte of the rouges voice in his speech. He screamed NEVER LOOK AT MY MIKASA LIKE THAT AGAIN OR ELSE A LOT MORE THAN MY FIST IS GOING TO PUT YOU IN PAIN GOT IT HORSEFACE?!" Jan who problably just pissed his pants stuttered out an answer " Y-Y-Y-Y-yes sir." He said. Eren by time he answered had already mellkowed out. "Good." He said in his normal voice. '_I wonder why I got so angry with him he usually does that but I never get that mad.'_ Just then Mikasa asked him a telepathic question 'Eren why were you so angry?' she asked. (- He was staring at you to much I had to let him know that he cant just look at you like that as for why I was so mad I have to figure that out later, heheheheheh. -) Mikasa then started blushing about how much her savior carred and got mad when someoneelse looked at her to much. 'O-OK Eren didn't know you c-cared.'She replied. Another awkward silence was broken, "JAEGER, ACKERMAN GET IN HERE!"

**Author's Note- That's it for that chapter hope you guys enjoyed up until my very generous cliffhanger. MWHAHAHA I'm so evil anyways see you guys next time this is SSJ-Jager99 signing off!**


	4. Telling the Superiors

**Hey Guys I'm Back! Sorry for the wait but I'm finally back to pump out chapters. Don't worry I'll try not to go on a long ass hiatus like this again heh heh. But without further ado prepare to enjoy Chapter 4 of Attack on Titan Reborn!**

_**Chapter 4: Telling the Superiors**_

"Hmph commander didn't the report say that Jaeger brat died, so how is here right now?" a short guy with blades in his hands said. "Yeah, I'm with Levi how'd the runt survive?" said Commander Sinoh. "Eh Em well Eren you should…ANSWER THEM!" General Shane yelled as well. "Yes Sir! Eren replied quickly.

INSERT LONG ASS EXPLANATION HERE

" –Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah," Eren finished leaving the whole scouting Legion speechless. Just then a boom was heard, then Eren remembered Mikasa was out there he launched out of the window, bit his thumb and… the Rouge was unleashed. He proceeded out the heart of another then the 15 meter beast climbed to the roof, threw a direct punch at an Abnormal, knock his head off and let out a battle cry. Then it appeared and was killing Titians just like him. It must've been another shifter! Eren got excited as he thought of someone who had the same titan killing drive as him especially since it was a shifter. It was a spiky haired titan it's hair resembled Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan he was a 14 meter class, with violet eyes and red hair. It was also extremely sleek and fast. Eren immediately nicknamed the titan 'The Slim' He then turned and saw a 12 meter titan charge at Mikasa.

The titan didn't even get a chance to look above him as the Slim Titan dashed into the air swiftly and drop kicked him, splitting its body in two along with the nape of its neck. The Slim Titan started to revert into its human form along with Eren. As Mikasa swooped in on her 3DMG to greet him Eren emerged from the Rouge's skeleton with a hole in his shirt that exposed his abs. Mikasa was definitely very fond of it. They walked up to the Slim titan's skeleton inside of it was… Takeshi.

**Alrightie guys that's it I for me today if you have any questions or suggestions just leave them in the review section and I will reply to them next chapter. This SSJ-Jaeger99 signing off. **


End file.
